Children with developmentally inappropriate levels of inattention, impulsivity and/or overactivity comprise a highly-diverse clinical group currently referred to as attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). When these children are distinguished on the basis of presence or absence of overactivity, important differences emerge. Children with attention deficit disorder with hyperactivity (ADD+H) have been described as more aggressive, disruptive, and impulsive, whereas children with attention deficit disorder without hyperactivity (ADD-H) have been characterized as daydreamy, lethargic, and anxious. Nevertheless, both groups experience moderate to high levels of peer rejection on sociometric measures. Recent studies on peer social status have identified subgroups of peer-rejected children that manifest behavioral qualities that seem to parallel the differences between ADD+H and ADD-H children (eg., aggressive-rejected and withdrawn-rejected). The goal of the proposed study is to empirically evaluate the peer relations of clinic-referred ADD children in both laboratory and classroom settings to determine whether the presence or absence of hyperactivity may be associated with different types of peer relationship problems. We hypothesize that the peer interactions of ADD-H children will be characterized by significantly greater social withdrawal, submissiveness, and unprovoked victimization by peers, whereas the peer interactions of ADD+H children will be characterized by significantly more aggression and retaliatory victimization by peers. Four groups of 6- to 11-year old boys will be identified on the basis of established research criteria: ADD+H, ADD-H, Learning Disabled (LD) and normal controls. Peer interaction will be assessed through: (a) direct behavioral observation of free-play groups (composed of 1 ADD+H child, 1 ADD-H child, 1 LD child and 3 normal controls; and (b) classroom sociometric nominations of peer acceptance, rejection, withdrawal, aggression and victimization. The proposed research is an initial step in evaluating the role of overactivity in the negative peer relations of ADD children. This research has potential utility in the development of intervention and treatment programs for children with multiple behavior problems.